


I sinned because of this

by Mylastresort33



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Crime Scene, Dirty Jokes, England - Freeform, English woman, Erection, F/M, German man being rude but hot, Germany, Grinding, Hatesex, Inaccurate Catholicism, Kissing, Loosing virginity, Nuns, Oneshot, Sex and Chocolate, Soldiers, Soltitude, Teasing, World War I, hatelove, mentioned sex, police officer, suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylastresort33/pseuds/Mylastresort33
Summary: In which the reader finds herself in a quite interesting situation: sitting on the lap of a German pilot.  Based on the character: Michael Faber, from Agatha Christie's novel: Nemesis.





	I sinned because of this

**Author's Note:**

> In which the reader finds herself in a quite interesting situation: sitting on the lap of a German pilot. Based on the character: Michael Faber, from Agatha Christie's novel: Nemesis.

The police officer was too harsh on him. Indeed, they found a clue in his luggage, but he wasn't even given a chance for an explanation. The officer locked the German man in the bus, his hands handcuffed to the seat in front of him. Michael raged but in front of the police he had no words. He huffed and puffed like an old fireplace, his expression irate and sour, his lips in a straight line. 

You just knew Michael was not the killer, he was indeed a problematic person, but killer? No. As long as you have seen, he was madly in love with that long lost woman, Verity. His voice wavered and his eyes shown the true identity of his feelings, his nature, he was raging of sensitivity and the same time he was emotionally stable, had so much self control. 

Someone else from the trip had to do with the murder not him, you were sure. 

You watched the scene from afar, doubting the whole presumption they made, Michael Faber, mostly known in the group as " Mister German", cannot be the killer. The sympathy you felt for the chuckled man was unexplainable. Any reason for that? You two weren't in a good relationship, not the slightest. Talked sometimes, but that's all. You assumed your liking was only a passing thing, a physical attraction and nothing more. 

You had to admit, he is handsome. Mean, but handsome. Obnoxious and insufferable, but the same time his presence pleasing for the eyes and not only, he had a nice vocabulary and great taste in books. The first time you saw him you thought about having a nice conversation with him. The thought quickly disappeared once he opened his mouth because he got worked up about the fact that he was accused of being nazist only based on his nationality. It was a sour judgment of course. Your father, the judge, angered him pretty much. And Mr. Faber had no tolerance for his antics. His harshness and hotheadness made you then think twice before addressing him. 

Mr. Faber 's look was sophisticated and attractive, his manners quite impressive, but his tongue is sharp and unforgiving. He had no tolerance for fakeness and turncoats. But the way he acted was characteristic, even the way he breathed held something foreign. You assumed you looked at him like that because he was one of the first German people you met in your life. Even though you have been learning German as a secret hobby, you never really got to know a German person in life except for your teacher. And Michael Faber was not a disappointment for you. 

Once, you told him that he is a typical German person. He looked at you with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. You said that, because of the way he is speaking, his accent thick and the manner of choosing his words sometimes is not english-like. The reaction to your observations had absolutely no aftermath.  
Michael shrugged it off and told you, that you also live up to the expectation of an English woman, defining you too as a stereotype. You cannot admit it to yourself, but you felt rather hurt by his words. You never asked him what he meant by these words, but you wanted to, it was hard to form and opinion when having no idea what German men think of English women and which are their stereotypes. All in all, you weren't flattered by his remark but you couldn't blame him, you started it with your smugness. 

Michael looked through the windows of the bus looking dead in the eyes with the officer and everybody else. He could kill with those stormy eyes. You shuddered at the thought of having a really killer in the group and not in the bus locked up. Your father, professionally judge, was rather pleased by the officer for reacting so quickly and efficiently. You just rolled your eyes and for a moment you held eye contact with Mr. Faber instead. He tore his eyes away from you. You followed the others into the mansion, leaving the German man alone outside and inside the small bus. He had no chance of escaping. You had already something in your mind, a plan of stealing the keys from the police officer to free Michael. You had no second thoughts or guilt regarding to this plan, you had absolutely no doubt in the man's innocence. First of all you needed some things for your big move, but you left those in your purse in the bus. Right next to Michael. You knew this will be an unfortunate encounter but you had to do it. 

You waited until dinner was over and excused yourself from the table, but instead of leaving to your room, you headed for the bus. It was almost pitch dark but you could make out the outlines clearly. You stepped up in the bus and you instantly felt his eyes on you. He was still mad and had an inside tantrum, his expression organised but like he was telling you how pissed he was. His eyes hunt you down with coldness and judgments sending you away instantly. You held eye contact and rose you chin higher to tell him you can bear whatever he is thinking about right now. You two stayed in silence until of course Michael had a remark: 

" Came to laugh at me? " 

His bitterness didn't surprise you, the slight sadness in his voice did. He was indeed surprised to find you there, but the it seemed like the situation of encountering somebody was not a one time thing. Michael looked at you like you were a torturer, came to torment him because of his situation. You had no such thing in your mind. You wondered who came to piss him off even more?

" Not at all, my dear. " you answered him patiently 

You had a smile on your face, trying to calm him down. Your purse was next to him, you couldn't take it if he was raging. Michael frowned, unsatisfied with your answer. 

" Then? Go away. "

Mr. Faber, well, he was indeed his true self, these kind of answers from him were quite familiar with. This made you come back to the earth, you started to see him again as if he was not locked up, he was a victim indeed, but not someone who needs reassurance or nice words. He was a pilot in the First World War, of course he was a man of action. Your gaze analysed him from head to toe, his stiff body language someone awakened some thoughts in your head. You crossed your arms and smiled again, this time with smugness and triumphantly. 

" You know, Mr. Faber, seeing a man so rude locked up is quite satisfying. " you said proudly overpowering him

He was surprised by your words, he opened his mouth, but hesitated to answer. This was new, he never hesitated to answer before. Then, a grin crossed his lips and looked at your unanimously. 

" I think it would be better with roles reversed. "

Your raised your eyebrows and also grinned at his humour. You, locked up and being targeted by his words. That would be punishment from life. You couldn't help but imagine him taunting you in that position, he would surely enjoy yourself. That would be his nature, besting everyone in something. Even though you didn't find him a controlling, he was indeed a man of power, he liked to know he was capable of protecting himself. And he was doing just great, his disintegrating mouth was legendary. He looked at you with a smirk on his face and you knew what he could have imagined. You grimaced, he was a man and you were not a nun, you knew what he was implying, after all, they all think the same. 

" Really? That's fickle. " you shrugged it off and straightened your back "But, as you see, I'm at no man's mercy. You cannot say the same. " 

Michael huffed and murdered you with his eyes, those stormy ocean irises. His lips with a sour expression. He turned his eyes away from you and tested the chuckles but they still held him too tight. The officer made a far too good job. He huffed again and looked at the metal with a raw rage, he would have torn it apart if he was strong enough. Now, his tearing gaze turned to you.

" Just go already, I don't need your chide. " he muttered with venom

He had no idea of your plan. You smiled at him sweetly, still enjoying the fact that he was tied up and no matter how much he puffes up his chest he couldn't be more intimating. 

" Oh, but you do need me. You'll see. " you said then

He looked at you questionably, but said nothing. He was struck, why would he need you? He never needed anyone. Once, he needed a woman, Verity, the nun who took care about him for so long, who loved him despite his nationality and past. But she is now gone. At the thought, his eyes darkened. You saw the change, but didn't dare to ask him what he was thinking about. Though the dark bus, your eyes started to look for your purse but soon realised you were right your stuff was indeed next to Michael. 

" I left my purse on that seat. " you stated 

His left hand was free, the officer took care only one of his hands, this why you wanted him to give you the purse. But sadly he had no such things in his mind. 

" What am I, your maid? " he retorted 

You crossed your arms over your chest but you were awere of the fact that you couldn't stand a chance against Michael's waywardness. You sighed, this won't be easy.

" Fine, I will get it myself. It would hurt you to be at least once a gentleman. "

You walked up to him and saw that your purse was next to the window. Michael looked at you amused and moved his legs so it was in your way anyway. You fumbled and looked him dead in the eyes. You lifted your skirt a little only to step over one of his legs with your right leg. You had Michael's eyes all over you like he wanted to swallow you as whole. You stepped over his other leg so you were between his legs. You tried not to blush at this compromising position, at the corner of you eyes you saw Mr. Faber biting at his lips. This was not so innocent. You knew his mind was racing and you suddenly found yourself smirking. So Mr. Faber was so much like other men. You grabbed your purse and tried to make a move, but your realised your right leg got stuck somewhere. You tried to free your leg but the force backfired on you and losing your balance you landed in his lap. Both of you froze and only stared at each other unmoving. You sat in his lap, face to face, your hands on his chest to steady yourself. The position could be so intimate, but none of you were in that kind of relationship. Embarrassed, you tore your hand off him. 

" Well, I'm stuck here. " you stated, keeping your tone lacking of emotions 

Michael was fuming, of course. You felt him moving his legs under you and you felt more steady. 

" Well done. " he praised you bitterly 

Even now, all locked up and you in his lap, he was full of himself, ready with a raw remarks. You glared at him, having no tolerance for his false accusations. It wasn't entirely your fault. 

 

" See, if you'd give it to me before, it wouldn't have been like this. " 

You crossed your arms over your chest. Michael shrugged it off, like he had no fault. 

 

" You could just get it yourself, but you are not quite impressive when it comes to actually doing something. " 

You were angry at him, so irate you asked yourself was it all worth it? You came here to help him and this is what you got. You were in an absolutely uncomfortable position so you moved your other leg over him, gently brushing it. His legs were between yours and you instantly stopped your own thoughts about this and tried to get a more comfortable position. 

" Don't do that. " he grunted 

Not wanting to understand the subtext of his words, you continued moving slightly and answered with the same tone: 

" I do whatever I want. " 

Just to emphasise your words, you moved your hips once again and looked at him challengingly. Michael swallowed hard and puffed his chest out more. He let out his breath through his nose. Mr. Faber was angry at you but you couldn't care less. 

 

" Hell, no, both of us is stuck here thanks to you. " 

Then he cursed in German, not knowing you could easily understand it. It sounded like: "This hell of a woman. " It sounded like he despised you entirely which surprised you. Before, he wasn't so raw with you. He turned away his head and you looked at his face instead of his eyes. Despite the small light you could see the blush on his face. He was embarrassed. So were you. This was compromising. You bit your lip and stopped moving, not making it any more heaved than it already was the situation. 

One minute passed and Michael found himself again and looked at you with a mixture of amuse and anger. Eyeing you up and down, he then asked: 

" How can you be so damn clumsy? "

Even from the first moment when you two met you were almost sure he was not a man who likes sophisticated words, but had no intention of hurting you. But now he was provoking you. 

" How can you be so rude? " you yelled at him, hurt by his words " You are hopeless. "

The thing was, you were hurt by his words, but the same time you were ashamed because of this, you wanted not to blush or feel anything. Michael shrugged, it looked like this was a habit of his. 

\- I'm hopeless? I just don't speak at all and I'm okay, but where you are gonna hide your clumsiness? " 

You he was somehow right, you had no suitors right now and maybe that was the reason. But he was not married either and you didn't see women running after him. That gave you some satisfaction. You two stared at each other in the heat of your fight. 

" Could you just shut up? For a moment? " you sighed " You have the gift of the Gab. "

He raised his eyebrows and his eyes were murderous. 

" You put me in this situation, hell, you are gonna endure it. "

This was like revenge for him. You glared at him. Or not only revenge. You were the judge's daughter, your father hurt and provoked him, maybe this thing right now is personal too. He wasn't a victim, you stated again, you were more of one. 

 

" My ankle hurts and believe me, it's enough punishment for my entire life that I'm currently sitting on a German pilot's lap who runs his mouth too much. " you answered with false humour 

This kept Michael in silence for a while. You had no idea though, what he was thinking about, that man was unexpected. He then looked at you with moonlit eyes, now with less sourness on his lips. 

" Warum?" He spoke German, accidentally, he then embarrassed, corrected himself " I meant, why would I need you?" 

He was confused. You confused him and you liked it. 

 

" I wanted get you the keys. "

 

Michael's eyes widened his lips parted: 

 

" Steal it? "

You laughed at his words. He didn't consider you capable of doing such act. No, a judge's daughter would not do that. 

 

" Of course, you silly. "

You two held eye contact, he seemed impressed and touched by your actions. He tried to conceal his true feelings. Micheal turned his head away. 

 

" Why would you want to help me? " he wasn't bitter this time, his voice gentle 

 

You stared at him and don't know what to answer. You wanted to have a real reason to save him. You scanned his face, his sand colored hair had a strange glow in the moonlight. You were fond of him. You couldn't explain why. 

" I know you are not guilty. Your only sin is your rudeness. " you answered him patiently 

Michael looked up at you and said nothing. His face was emotionless but his eyes had a strange glint in it. You wanted to break the seriousness in the air. 

" A thank you would make it. I wanted to help you, but here I am, sitting here in your ..." 

Mr. Faber raised one hand, you pulled your lips together. He avoided your eyes. 

" Could you just stop mentioning you are sitting on my lap? "

He sighed, the topic was indeed embarrassing and you didn't realise you said it all loud. 

" Fine. It's embarrassing. " 

He rolled his eyes, he lowered his hand in his lap next to your limbs. Michael raised and eyebrow. 

" You are the one talking ? " 

You almost laughed; he was your victim and you almost liked to idea, the situation you got in. Through the windows, you saw the moon in its fullness. You deducted is probably midnight. The time passed slowly. 

" Will someone come here before sunrise?" You thought aloud 

Michael followed your eyes. His chest fell and he looked tired, his eyelashes fluttering closed for a moment. He opened his eyes, icy and reflecting the moonlight. 

 

" I don't think so. They are probably sleeping. "

You thought about your father finding your empty bed wondering where her daughter is. He has no idea what you got yourself into. A faint sound of grumbling sliced the silence. You weren't hungry, so you guessed it must have been Michael's stomach. 

" Are you hungry? " 

Michael turned his gaze from the window. 

" I didn't have dinner tonight. " he stated matter-of-factly 

You looked at him amused. The was the Mr. Faber you knew, the German pilot who would rather starve than acknowledge to anyone truly he is ravenous. He didn't need anyone. He was a soldier in the First World War, of course he got used to not rely on anyone. He was wayward, never asking. He eyed you as you reached down your pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. 

 

" Don't starve that much. " 

He expected to be tormented, so you would play on his current weakness and put the chocolate your mouth. But not. You offered it to him, which he hesitantly grabbed. 

 

" You always keep candy in your pocket? "

You almost heard a little flirting in his voice. He playfully chided you like a mother would her child for stealing sweets. The scene could be accurate, your mother used to catch you in the act. 

" I've always had a weakness for sweets. " you admitted 

Michael was chewing on the chocolate and your watched it, suddenly wanting that sweet too. But not directly from his mouth. The man watched you in the corner of his eyes. 

" Here, you can have a little bit. " 

The chocolate was in his mouth, between his lips. This is when it started. He started to challenge you. And you realised that but chose not to acknowledge it. You shook your head and mouthed a no. Micheal chuckled and eyed you. 

" Can that be more embarrassing than you sitting on my lap? Don't think so. " 

You crossed your arms over your chest and looked at the man in front of you. What he wanted from you? The last time you checked you were a hell of a woman. Now he seemed to be tempting you, testing your temper. You glared at him, not sure if you are willing to play his game. 

 

" You said we shouldn't mention that. "

You were right, he had no remark right now. The momentarily defeat encouraged you. You accepted his challenge, the glint in your eyes showed that. 

" I'm not going to eat anything that comes from your mouth. " you faked to be picky 

His reaction was nothing like expected. He frowned and feigned hurt. You were struck, never seeing this side of the young man. Mr. Faber was never an actor, a player, someone who could joke. You were rather pleased with yourself, bringing out this from him, which you never expected. 

" Why? Is my mouth not pleasing enough for you? " 

His words made you look at his lips with so much innocence. Sooner or later you will kiss him. Or he will kiss you. A shiver run down your spine, you were intrigued by Mr. Faber, the cold and hostile Mister German. Your eyes found his again. He played. You realised. You've seen this smirk and glow in his eyes before. When he played poker with other trip members once. He was on the edge of winning. With you, it was the same, he thought he was winning. 

 

" You have a quite dirty mouth. "

He was a harsh man, he knew this. Michael Faber smirked at you with moonlit eyes and ran one of his hands through his honey colored hair. You thought about having your hands on his hair instead. 

 

" You didn't really answered my question. " he stated with innocence 

The question, really. As if he was asking you if you want to kiss him. You want to. But this doesn't mean you will. You didn't know what to do, the situation was unlike any other encounter you had with him. Michael himself was indeed a surprise. You had no idea he had that kind of personality: the joking, teasing, passionate Mr. Faber that no one really knew but you. He chose to play because he was passionate about playing but had no one to challenge. 

" I hope they won't be looking for us. " you changed the topic feeling him winning the game. 

Michael shrugged and chewed on the chocolate. 

" I can only hope also, but somebody still has to find us first to help us. " 

He was right and you wished it was different, you didn't want anyone to find you in this compromising position. You bet Mr. Faber would shut down immediately the person but still, gossips spread easily. 

" I hope it won't be my father. " 

Michael found this extremely amusing. Of course, it wasn't his father. But you were sure your father would have picked a fight with him, thinking he pursued you into this situation. To stop his glory you moved your hips a little which erased his smirk into lip biting. 

" Hm. " he grunted then embarrassed by his sound, cleared his throat " What would he say? Finding his daughter sitting on a German pilot's lap. " 

He was teasing you continously but you chose not to acknowledge it. Two can play in this game. You put your hands on his thighs, only to gently brush it. 

 

" A rude German pilot's lap. " you corrected again emphasising it 

Michael rolled his eyes and looked you in the eyes, half serous, half amused. He shifted a little bit, he felt your hands and looked like he was not sure whether he liked it or not. You scanned his face and saw a little bit of chocolate left on his bottom lip. You decided to play the innocent. 

" There is a little more chocolate left over here. " 

Not realising what you meant, Michael shrugged and raised his eyebrows. 

 

" Go and get it, I've already had my part from it. " 

You smiled innocently. He sensed your wickedness but said nothing. 

 

" Are you sure? "

He blinked and 

" Why not? " 

You brushed your fingertips over his bottom lip. You felt him froze and 

" It's right there. " 

He swallowed hard, feeling your gentle fingers on him drove him insane, the thought of having you, someone he shouldn't have, spread warmth across his body. He already felt the aftermath of the fact that you have been sitting in his lap for a while. 

" Oh. " 

He looked at you and understood your motives. You were the judge's daughter, he had no idea you were that fickle, he haven't got the slightest idea you, a noble English woman, would want to kiss a wicked German man like him. I started it, he thought with lacking guilt or remorse.  
His lips parted and it looked delicious. 

" The offer still stands? "  
As if asking for a second choice, you stated at him. His face was illuminated by the moon, calm and collected. He didn't need time to make a decision, he was going to let you kiss him. He was inviting, which you never expected him to be. You bit your lips, noticing his eyes following the movement.  
You wanted to make sure for yourself you wanted to kiss him. And not only. You were sure in this situation a kiss could turn into something more. 

" I guess so. " answered Michael 

Let me sin a little bit, like that was what his eyes said. You caught his eye not long after you hopped up in the bus, the only thing still keeping Michael from craving after you were his memories of Verity. He thought he will be never be attracted to anyone after her. Yet here he was so close to you, in the semidarkness. Aching to be kissed. He couldn't believe himself, but he knew there was no going back once he saw you stepping up in the bus. 

You put your hands on his shoulders and hovered over him to reach his lips. He stopped himself from claiming yours first. His parted lips met yours in an enchanting dance which had only one innocent moment: meeting. Your kiss soon turned more heated than you thought. He bit your lips and got more rough. You gripped his shoulders and slid closer to his He grunted and you realised you got closer to his manhood. You broke the kiss but not moved a single bit. 

 

" Indeed. " you whispered 

He was a temptation to you, but it took some time to realise, you were also a delicious little thing for him. It will be an easy love, light and then left it behind without remorse. But in that moment that wasn't what he felt. He felt his eyelids heavy with memories of another woman he loved. He hadn't been kissed for years. Up until now. 

He opened his eyes and looked confused at you, his parted lips not so far from yours. You wasn't Verity, and he was not disappointed. 

" What? " he muttered 

You put some distance between you and smiled sweetly at him. It was good to see him out of his breath. You glanced at his plump lips which burned next to yours not long ago.

" Your mouth is quite satisfying. " 

Michael found this amusing, his eyes lit up suddenly. He puffed his chest out more, proud of himself. His white shirt glowed in the fair light. With those stormy ocean eyes and blonde hair, he could charm anyone. Or at least as long as he opens his mouth. 

 

" Good news. " he muttered 

You felt a little awkwardness in the air which was unusual. You run your fingertips over his lips and felt him stiffen under you. He blew air over your fingers. You truly felt chocolate on his lips. 

" They taste sweet until you speak bitterly. " you whispered 

He bit his own lips and looked at you wickedly. He run out of words and you were pleased with yourself. 

 

" See Michael, it's better with mouth closed. Such a shame you can't keep your lips together. " 

No rude remark came, he was eating you with his eyes, a shiver run down your spine when he leaned closer and said: 

"Closed them for me then. " 

You leaned in but this time he kissed you first, roughly reaching for your closeness. You run your hands in his hair finally, messing it at which he grunted and bit you. 

 

" So süssig. " he whispered in his mother tongue 

He loved your lips, he was remorseful that he didn't realise he was attracted to you before. Not like he would have known how to approach you. You felt his free hand climbing up on his thigh and slowly creeping up under your skirt. You had no intention of stopping him. Your skin was aflame. When he broke the kiss for a moment you answered him with eyes closed: 

 

" But Mister Faber, you are the honey tongued. " 

Despite its heat, he broke the kiss and looked at you questionably. He stared deeply in your eyes, he didn't expect you to understand what he said. Your eye contact broke when you heard a sudden noise from outside. When no one came inside or spoke, you thought it was a cat or something. 

 

" Niemand ist heir. " you spoke intending to impress him 

And Michael was indeed impressed, he looked at you wide eyed and flushed. 

 

" Sprichst du Deutsch? " 

You were pleased with yourself. The words fell easily form his lips, this was his mother tongue, which enchanted you, it made him even more attractive than he already was. 

 

" Ja. " you shifted back to English " I always did. " 

Michael bit his lip and his eyes softened. 

 

" Why didn't you told me? " he asked you gently 

You smiled at him and run a hand down his chest. He inhaled, his eyes darkened and aflame. 

 

" Does it matter? The only use I got from it was understanding your little curses in your mother tongue. By the way calling me a hell of a woman wasn't nice. "

You rolled your hips in punishment and he groaned from pleasure. He then roughly bit his lip, ashamed of his sounds, he panted and you realised that you slowly made him hard with only by kissing him. You run your hands free on his chest and tried to get few of his buttons unbuttoned. 

" This is why you said I have a dirty mouth? " 

He realised that only now and you found this amusing. The fist two button came undone to your ministrations. 

 

" Such a shame. You could have been dreamy. " 

He turned away from you and you realised he was holding something back. The moon lit his profile, his handsome face in half shadow. You stopped his teasing. 

 

" What are you thinking about? "

 

He gave you no answer. You realised his hand didn't go further on your thigh. This was not only a game to him, he was still a man, but a man with feelings. 

 

" Verity, right? " 

 

Michael sighed, he was deeply in his thoughts. 

 

" I feel like cheating on her, even though she is no longer with me. " 

He felt sorry for him, he was a broken man destroyed by war and emotions. All of scars were inside and being close to be intimate with another woman, they opened again. Verity was like a god to him, and he still worshipped her even after all. 

 

" You know, I'm really sorry for your loss. She must have been that kind of person to always hold onto in the dark moments. " 

You caressed his face which he gladly accepted to your surprise. He closed his eyes. Was he imagining her face with your hands? You had a lump in your throat. Was he with someone else while you kissed? You couldn't be angry with him. Can a mother be angry with her child for being so broken? Michael Faber was broken and helpless. 

 

" But she is now my dark moment. And I want to let her go, now that I can't have her."

 

This confession was more intimate than having him between your legs. This was something deep and unknown by anyone. You caressed him and he was softened by your gesture. He opened his eyes and met your eyes with gratitude. 

 

" All I have right now is an English woman on my lap. " He laughed 

He was a little brightened up and you rolled your eyes. 

 

" I doubt she would laugh now. " you mused 

Michael was again half serious. You lifted an eyebrow. 

 

" She wouldn't, of course. " she explained " She was a nun, barely had knowledge about what's going on between us. " 

Your fingertips tested his chest, the skin was warm and welcoming. He sharply exhaled and slightly lifted his hips. But you refused to move. 

 

" And what's going on? " you asked with innocence 

Michael groaned in frustration, you leaned in and bit on his collarbone. He grabbed your hips and pulled you on his hardness. 

 

" You are playing on my senses. " he whispered 

 

He was a grunting mess once you really started to play on his senses. You rolled your hips into his and Michael groaned. His free hand roamed across your body leaving you panting. Your hands caressed him through his pants, his lips and teeth leaving hickeys on your neck. 

" You might return in my lap for a second time if you continue like this. " 

Now you were glad you were in his lap. Both of you were panting hard and he already had his chest uncovered and blessed with kisses. He wanted to remove your dress when you realised you can move your right leg. 

" I'm no longer stuck! " You exclaimed 

You pulled out your leg and stepped away from Michael. He looked at you with half lid eyes and blissful from your handwork. 

 

" You are leaving? " 

He was disappointed and sad? His voice cracked. 

 

" Don't you think we have some business to finish? " 

You bit your lip. You couldn't leave him unsatisfied, could you? A wicked smile crossed your lips. 

 

" I do, that's why I'm going for the keys. " 

Michael swallowed hard, he is going to sin tonight.


End file.
